


Dear, dear, dear diary

by Anima_Letters



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_Letters/pseuds/Anima_Letters
Summary: Cuando su vida podía definirse como "perfecta", Robbie Rotten había tomado la decisión de escribir sus pensamientos al azar en un pequeño cuaderno, cuando está misma vida se vio perturbada, se convirtió en un pequeño diario del día a día sobre todo lo que sucedía.Y un día, cuando sus parpados eran tan pesados para crear un invento excepcional pero tan ligeros para dormir, decidió releer sus pensamientos.Pero ¿qué tan preparado estaba para confrontarse a sí mismo en palabras escritas?
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Kudos: 6





	Dear, dear, dear diary

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando decidí entrar al mundo laborar nunca pensé que sería el momento en que diría "volveré a ver LazyTown y escribiré sobre una de las parejas que anteriormente no me atrevería a confesar en público", así que esto es lo que puedo hacer en mi poco tiempo libre. Perdón si suena a una trama muy enredosa, lo intento narrar con la mayor coherencia posible en medio del sueño.

Como un metrónomo, el pequeño ruido mental que se pronuncia en un mecánico “tic tac” ha evolucionado de un tenue sonido a uno atroz; y lo que era una trivialidad de las noches de insomnio prontamente se convirtió en una tortura tan estresante, penetrante y angustiosa que se vio obligado, finalmente, a deshacerse del antifaz púrpura para posterior abandonar la comodidad de su improvisado espacio de descanso. Cosa que ya era tan común, hecho que fue notorio cuando al alzarse, recordó que realmente solo había dormido entre mantas acumuladas que había ignorado acomodar, por supuesto, en su lógica no necesitaba hacerlo, después de todo, la mayoría de sus noches culminan con el deambulando hasta que su consciencia sufre un colapso y termina desvaneciéndose entre la realidad y la oscuridad de un sueño profundo, a veces en horas, a veces en días.

Y tenía la sensación de que en está ocasión, el insomnio buscaría romper su propio record.

Dicha impresión solo lo ha llevado, con trabajo, a deambular a lo largo de su guarida, fingiendo que todo ese proceso de caminata de un punto A imaginario a uno B se le ocurriría una brillante idea que conseguiría el objetivo nuevo en su vida. Es entonces cuando Robbie se lamenta de sí mismo, dado que en otras ocasiones, cuando se viera en esa situación tan asfixiante, solo se retiraría a su colorido sofá naranja a mirar la televisión, amargándose entre la ingente cantidad de canales que se volverían los objetos de sus despectivos comentarios, pero dado que su último plan arruinó temporalmente su método de entretenimiento predilecto, necesitaba encontrar algo más en que concentrar sus pensamientos antes de que estos tiren hacia abajo la poca estabilidad que le queda.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a su estante, observando cada uno de los libros que devoró durante la llegada de Sportacus, mecánica, ingeniería, recetas para repostería; temas tan poco innovadores que solo lograban hacerlo bostezar, a su lado, se encuentran aquellos que leyó por mero placer cuando la holgazanería era tortuosa, historias del arte dramático, obras de teatro completas, manuscritos casi imposibles de encontrar y un pequeño cuaderno que sobresale por encima del montón. Sus ojos se posaron en el insignificante objeto de un blanco excepcional, el cual solo se veía perturbado de su pureza por una R morada remarcada en la esquina inferior; hojeó en un primer momento sin interés, asegurándose de que su valor era tan escaso como sus deseos de seguir despierto, para la segunda vuelta, fue capaz de memorizar medianamente de que se trataba el contenido.

Era su diario.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que escribió en sus pálidas hojas? ¿Desde cuándo había decidido tener uno? ¿Por qué ahora se interesaba en algo tan ridículo como eso? Consideró abandonarlo, escoger algo más tedioso, ¿pero qué es más aburrido que verse a sí mismo tiempo atrás? Siempre fue alguien rutinario, sedentario. Las ideas que haya plasmado podrían funcionar como somníferos para un alma perturbada, al fin y al cabo ¿no es terapéutico compartir la opinión de alguien tan sabio como uno?

Lo llevó consigo hasta la cocina, preparando un ritual improvisado para su lectura: un poco de leche tibia, una caja de galletas de mantequilla y su adorable frazada con una vaca bordada. Si acababa dormido sobre la mesa, incluso si es sobre las galletas, lo consideraría una victoria personal.

Desplegó con cuidado el cuaderno, rechazando aquellas anotaciones o dibujos de ideas efímeras que se incrustaban en su cabeza cuando el aburrimiento trataba de incitarlo a ser productivo; detuvo su mirada en un fragmento torcido, casi incomprensible; segundos después percibió que se trataba de un apunte probablemente hecho en una noche similar o peor.

_«Solo, demasiado silencio. Llenar el lugar con inventos»._

Hizo un nulo esfuerzo en recordar, en cambio, prefirió suponer que fue ese tiempo en el que trabajó desde casa para ahorrar y retirarse, como lo hizo antes de instalarse a las afueras de la ciudad.

_«¿Debería comprar un nuevo juego de cortinas?»_

Bufó con la continuidad, ¿fue en ese momento que decidió redecorar la guarida?

_«Quisiera tener a alguien»._

La amargura le hizo sentir disgusto por la leche, jurando que esta misma se ha cortado en su garganta por el sabor desagradable que implica recordar la soledad, la realidad que comienza a oscurecer gradualmente las altas paredes de lo que antiguamente se nombraría como una cueva. Abandonó el vaso de leche, negándose a dar otro trago mientras se decidía si continuar torturándose o permitirse un consuelo en alguna bebida más fuerte pero dulce, quizás un licor de café que se encontraría abandonado en alguno de sus estantes.

Movió la lengua a lo largo del paladar, dudando que la última opción pudiera cerrar la herida que nunca ha sido tratada.

_«No quiero estar vacío»._

―No necesito a nadie de todos modos. Me tengo a mí ¡eso es suficiente! ―murmuro en contra del diario, apuntando directamente hacia la oración. Estaba dispuesto a declarar una guerra contra el fantasma de su pasado. ―Soy un gran inventor, un gran partido, soy yo quien decidió no tener a alguien. Estoy mejor solo.

Nadie respondió, ni siquiera el silencio de la noche.

“Esto es estúpido” irrumpió su voz interna. “¿Por qué soy el único que debe sufrir esto?” pregunta que sus ojos encontraron páginas más adelante. Lo único que agradecía es que la mayoría fuera un enorme charco en blanco que solo adquiría color entre los delirios de conversar con un objeto inanimado y bocetos que iban desde disfraces hasta máquinas que podrían crear enormes y dulces pasteles.

De pronto, su corazón se detuvo junto a su lectura.

_«Querido diario o lo que sea que seas en este punto. Necesitaba contar que después de mucho tiempo, ha llegado alguien nuevo a la ciudad; es una niña, demasiado rosada y energética, es…horrible, me siento cansado de tan solo verla. Pero ella no es lo importante._

_Vino un héroe, UN HÉROE MOLESTO, creo que su nombre era Sportatonto. Ha hecho que todo mi trabajo se venga abajo, tengo qué hacer algo ¿qué plan malvado podría hacer que sus estúpidos saltos paren y haya paz de nuevo en LazyTown?_

_P.d Él es demasiado amable, DEMASIADO, ¿acaso será una trampa?»_

No supo cómo reaccionar, sus labios parecían querer sonreír al mismo tiempo que quería fruncir sus labios, era desagradable encontrarse con una obra de arte siendo destruida para ser reemplazada por un reto que lo obsesionaba noche y día; Sportacus hizo que su vida diera un vuelco de 180° tan impactante que, en el fondo, es consciente de que si lograba su objetivo, las cosas no serían como solía serlo.

Temor que confirma según pasa las anécdotas que vive a su lado.

_«Querido diario, hoy me he visto pensando en una sola cosa durante la noche y odio que sea en los brazos de Sportacus. Son suaves pese a ser fuertes, ¿por qué tengo que caer constantemente en ellos? Algo en mí sabe que se está volviendo penoso ser rescatado en estilo nupcial…¿estaré demasiado cansado ya?_

_Tengo que recordarle que me suelte cada vez que me atrapa, y cada vez me toma más tiempo exigirlo._

_Quizás solo estoy demasiado agotado para reclamar._

_P.d Compra más herramientas._

_P.s Se acabaron también los pastelillos»._

El interior de su pecho se incendiaba con cada palabra que leía en voz baja.

_«Diario idiota, o lo que seas, tengo que confesarle a alguien que no he tenido un día agradable. Otro plan fracasó, solo que eso no me molesta, uno de mis trajes se ha roto y tendré que arreglarlo. ¡Odio que esos niños arruinen mis trabajos!_

_Por cierto, el canguro azul me buscó un poco después para disculparse y ofrecerme algo de ayuda para ello. Obviamente, lo rechacé, pero insistió y terminó por obsequiarme un pequeño estuche de costura._

_Quizás me sirva, pero eso no significa que vaya agradecerle…quizás utilice ese hilo azul para un traje especial»._

Cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez mientras repetía el mantra es solo un sueño.

Un muy, muy, muy mal sueño.

_«No pienso saludarte está vez, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar ¿por qué? Por culpa de Sportaflip. Estaba en uno de mis planes cuando noté que todos esos saltitos de aquí y para allá son más complicados, ni siquiera a él se le ocurrirían. Solo podía pensar en “¿Está planeando romperse las piernas si llega a caer mal? ¿No puede simplemente trasladarse caminando cuando no hay nadie ahí?” y fue entonces que pasó._

_Me miró con su estúpida cara que solo se volvió más estúpida cuando me sonrió de esa forma tan boba._

_“Hola Robbie”._

_No he dejado de recordar ese momento, era brillante. ¿Acaso ha entendido la dinámica de nuestra ~~relación~~?»._

Cerró de golpe el cuaderno, ya era demasiada información a procesar.

Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa, llevando consigo únicamente la condena que, una vez postrado en su sofá, volvió abrir para escribir en su última página un epitafio que se debería recitar cada noche que se le ocurriera registrar en el presente las vivencias y emociones de un pasado tan cercano.

_«Querido, querido, querido diario._

_Deja de ser tan fructífero con ilusiones que se desbordan de la locura, solo hay una cosa real: no hay compatibilidad, no hay nada que se pueda combinar”._

Abandonó su condena apenas trazó la última letra.

Y una vez siente esas palabras acuchillar su pecho, puede deslizarse a un nuevo intento de conciliar el sueño. Mas la noche es corta y el letargo es eterno.

* * *

Inclusive si los rayos de sol no pueden presumirse bajo tierra, Rotten podría decir que hora del día era con tan solo escuchar a los niños de la ciudad jugar; eso significaba que, en algún punto de las 6am, pudo conciliar el sueño para ser despertado a las 10am, lo que daba un total de cuatro horas durmiendo. Lo cual, a perspectiva, no es demasiado, no obstante, en su situación poder dormir, sea con un descanso reparador o no, era un buen avance. Lástima que el sonido volvía todo menos triunfal.

Se estiró, o mejor dicho, intentó, puesto solo ha levantado los brazos en dirección al techo para dejarlos caer drásticamente sobre su persona. Hoy no, rogó, hoy no debería “inspirarse” en salir a detener todo ese ruido, a callarlos, a insistir en que se quedaran en sus casas viendo la televisión o durmiendo; hoy podía buscar algo con que cubrir el estridente escándalo, encerrarse en su tina y quedarse dormido en medio de la ducha, ¡hasta tirarse en el suelo para contar ovejas con la esperanza de cansarse y sumar esa cuatro horas de sueño! O en el peor de los casos, salir para que los cálidos rayos abrigaran sus huesos fríos y lo motivaran a recostarse sobre alguna banca o jardín despejado.

Aunque esta última idea se niega a continuar siendo una posibilidad cuando la imagen de su diario se posa en su mirada; si sale, si se atreve a poner un pie afuera, tarde o temprano se encontraría con Sportacus, con su sonrisa, con los pensamientos que plasma sin pensar, tendría que enfrentarse al recordatorio que golpea en seco su valentía para derrumbarla; es demasiado esfuerzo, demasiados problemas, es el villano, su persona debería ser el creador de ellas para perturbar a otros y no a sí mismo.

Comienza a fundirse con el afelpado naranja, negándose a seguir participando en ese círculo vicioso.

Él hará lo de siempre, salvará a esos irresponsables niños, ellos continuarán haciendo cosas energéticas y ridículas, solo que ahora su persona no estará en esa fórmula, en cambio, seguirá permaneciendo fuera del juego, por lo menos, mientras consigue que las ojeras se reduzcan sin necesidad de maquillaje o mascarillas, cosa que tardará o al menos es con lo que desea contar.

No necesita encontrarse nuevamente en medio de la noche leyendo cosas de las que aún no está dispuesto hablar.

“Nadie lo notaría, de todos modos” se convenció, sin importar si describía su existencia como algo superfluo.

Se removió en el limitado espacio, colocándose en una posición fetal que le permitiera ocultar el afligimiento en sus piernas.

* * *

El héroe procuró disimular la creciente preocupación que se acumulaba en su pecho, no obstante, se encontraba al borde de los nervios; desde hace una semana no ve a ese rostro tan familiar que iluminaba aún más sus días; en un principio, solo pensó que estaba cansado y que necesitaba un día para reposar, no quería imaginarse verlo con esa oscuridad tan deprimente alrededor de los ojos grisáceos por la ausencia de sueño y era algo en lo que no podía ayudar. Los problemas para dormir, sea cual sea su categoría, no es algo que pudiera cambiar de la noche para la mañana. Sí, podía ayudarle creando rutinas para que un poco de ejercicio físico relajara sus músculos horas antes de ir a la cama, o cambiar su dieta para que su metabolismo no tuviera que procesas la cantidad de comida a la hora de dormir; podía hacer muchas cosas, tantas que a veces se sentía obsoleto al reconocer que ninguna de ellas lo solucionaría en totalidad.

Por lo mismo, es que no tomó mucha importancia cuando no apareció esa vez, prefería que estuviera cómodo antes que verse obligado a jugar con su persona y los niños, porque siempre le importaría más su bienestar que la agradable sensación que le obsequia cada que aparece con unos de sus disfraces dispuesto a “arruinar” el día. Robbie Rotten era muy importante, tanto que le dedicaba acrobacias creadas exclusivamente para él, incluso si no las veía o apreciaba.

Era su manera de agradecer darle un sentido a ser héroe, y un poco más.

―Stephanie ―llamó la atención de la niña posterior a que ella lanzara la pelota de basquetbol en dirección a la canasta. ―¿Has visto a Robbie?

―Ahora que lo mencionas ―su rostro pensativo no le daba una buena señal. ―Ni siquiera lo he escuchado decir que estamos haciendo mucho ruido, y Trixie dijo que juraría que ni siquiera ha movido su periscopio. ¿Crees que esté bien?

La genuina preocupación de la menor calmó parcialmente su propio temor, sobre todo al hacerlo sentir menos egoísta por estar alterado ante su ausencia. ―Seguramente lo está ―respondió en un intento de consolar a ambos.

Prefirió cambiar de tema, concentrando su foco de atención en los planes de hoy.

Solo han pasado cinco días, nada malo debió pasar.

¿Verdad?

* * *

Sportacus despertó a media noche, hiperventilando.

Últimamente sus sueños son inquietantes, tristes, tan abrumadores que le roba el aire, y cada noche se vuelve un caos dependiendo de cómo se desarrollara la historia ficticia que protagonizaba el hombre que desapareció desde hace 14 días; colocó sus manos sobre su rostro, estirando la piel por unos cuantos segundos. No volvería a dormir por esa noche, o la siguiente, o ninguna otra si no sabía algo de él; puede que no lo considere su amigo, una zona segura pero ¿qué clase de persona sería si no lo intenta? Quiere verlo feliz, rodeado de energía positiva, con una sonrisa dibujada en esos labios tan definidos.

Se levantó de un salto en la cama, impulsado por la dualidad de pensamientos que abordan cada tanto en su cabeza.

Incluso si su cristal no sonaba, el villano de tonos morados necesitaba su ayuda tanto como su persona necesitaba verlo, independientemente si estaba bien o mal; si puede evitar la soledad que lo rodea en sus sueños, entonces, se salvarán ambos.

―¡Puerta!

Y en un salto de fe, se dirige a un mundo desconocido.

* * *

Rodeó la valla publicitaria, encontrando a los pocos segundos la entrada a la guarida subterránea.

¿Debería gritar su nombre para posterior pedir permiso? ¿Qué pasaba si se encontraba dormido? ¿O si ni siquiera estaba? Reposó las manos sobre la rueda metálica, debatiendo en voz baja la decisión final. ¿Y si entraba y se disculpaba inmediatamente por invadir su privacidad sin previo aviso? Podría excusarse que fue una emergencia, mencionar que su cristal enloquecía con una señal de peligro que realmente existía en su corazón; por tanto, no sería totalmente mentira, y cuando estuvieran las cosas resueltas, confesaría que era propio el querer saber qué está pasando.

Abrió la escotilla, deslizándose de un momento a otro para culminar sobre un montón de almohadas y telas apiladas.

―¿Robbie?

Preguntó al aire una y otra vez, y como la ausencia crujía en su alma, optó por pasearse en medio de la luz tenue que volvía todo un escenario digno de ser otra de sus pesadillas.

* * *

Robbie extravió todo sentido de glamour cuando decayó en el agujero anímico que no visitaba desde hace semanas, al grado que se aisló sin una advertencia de todos los demás, aunque ¿les importaría siquiera? No poseía ninguna relación íntima con ellos, ni siquiera podría considerarse como un buen vecino; así que si permanecía con su camisa oscura holgada, y pantalones deportivos grises que ya no recordaba por qué los compró , con un sus hebras azabaches desarreglados al grado de cubrir parcialmente su vista, no importaba. Ni siquiera encontraba valor para encontrarse en los reflejos de su hogar, ya fuera mediante espejos o una superficie cualquiera.

Se aseguró de tener todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en su reclusión voluntaria, desde comida variada en sus gustos hasta modificar la iluminación de su hogar; agradeciendo que está decisión la llevara a cabo desde la primera instancia, gracias a que la oscuridad resultó tan reconfortante como hiriente, en ocasiones puede hacer las paces con la construcción de personalidad que ha tenido mientras que en otras se grita en el fondo lo mucho que odia algunas cosas de su vida. Podría atreverse a decir, en un giro agridulce de la realidad, que el diario que abrió todas las puertas de sus inseguridades del pasado aferradas al presente, es un compañero inanimado bastante agradable.

Escribir lo que odia, lo que ama, lo que desea pero se niega era…peculiar. Demasiado.

Sin importar si sus ojos se cristalizaban, contarle a alguien o simular hacerlo, podría permitirle llorar por ser comprendido o fingiendo serlo.

Cosa que en instantes era ridículo, especialmente cuando se trataba de sufrir por el hombre que, como si se tratara de una invocación, repentinamente apareció frente suyo. Pasó el pedazo de dona que estaba dentro de su boca, pasando de largo las virutas de pan sobre su ropa junto algunas manchas de grasa.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―su voz salió tan baja y rasposa que se desconoció por unos instantes.

La pregunta solo atrajo silencio, un silencio que comenzaba a incomodarlo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reclamar por ese forzoso encuentro, sintió como su espacio personal se fundía en un abrazo que no quería más necesitaba.

No mencionó la duración, ni la calidez, ni lo dolorosamente reconfortante que es eso, lo disfrutaría, unos largos segundos para proseguir a aplastar pedazo de su dona en su cara, recordándole la posición que ambos debían continuar interpretando.

* * *

Después de que la toalla retiró el glaseado de chocolate del rostro contrario, le permitió explicar de forma breve la causa que lo atraía a plena noche. Cosa que salió contraproducente, ¿escuchaba siquiera lo que decía con tanta naturalidad? ¿Era consciente de su expresión triste y sufrida que se marcaba en cada línea de expresión? ¿Comprendía las consecuencias de cada letra pronunciada en ese acento extranjero? Hubo momentos en que no captaba el hilo de la conversación, otras en la que enmudeció a un nivel que nunca se imaginó; podría apostar que si poseyera la habilidad de hablar los múltiples lenguajes sería inútil, debido a que esa conversación que se sintetizaba en “necesito saber qué puedo hacer para que estés bien” robaría cada posibilidad de una comunicación verbal.

No existe un espacio oportuno para callarlo, insultarlo o siquiera de rechazarlo; Sportacus sabe perfectamente lo que diría, hipótesis que confirma cuando es el primero en ponerse los mismos límites que ilustraría y de igual manera intentar ofrecer alternativas para disolver los enigmas que creó en su crisis silenciosa.

En medio de sus pensamientos, la mano impropia se aferra con la propia, siendo atrapado en una piel tan ardiente como suave, creando sensaciones que provocaron un cosquilleo desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su cabeza.

―Déjame ayudarte.

La preocupación pura, sus ojos azules suplicando ser aceptado.

Mira los dedos que se enredan entre los suyos, indispuesto a la idea de soltarlo.

―Si digo que sí ¿eso hará que te vayas más rápido?

El asentimiento es suficiente para imitar la acción.

Ya sufrió demasiado, estaba en su derecho de permitirse un desliz de felicidad la admitiera como tal o no.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con desgana, casi gruñendo a la nada cuando un ruido repentino lo despertó de una agradable siesta que no lograba recordar cuando inició; tardó en enfocar su alrededor, en captar la nueva luz que invadía el lugar, ¿ese era el mismo sitio escabroso en el que se hundió durante dos semanas enteras? Algo no estaba bien, se sentía tan diferente a lo que sintió hace tan poco. Luego descubrió el motivo cuando una pista apareció a lado de su improvisada cama: un chaleco azul con algunos detalles blancos, con ese olor tan característico que solo podría pertenecer al héroe de LazyTown. Alzó la vista de la forma más disimulada, encontrando al mismo dueño haciendo sus mil innecesarios calentamientos a lo largo del sitio para verse interrumpido por el cristal que se encontraba encima de una mesa de noche.

¿Trataría de buscar la prenda que abandonó a un lado suyo?

Aferró la prenda de ropa en sus dedos, disimulando seguir profundamente dormido para obtener un poco más de tiempo con ese delirante aroma.

Funcionó.

En realidad, su plan se ejecutó con tal perfección que cuando volvió en sí, se percató que acababa de despertar por segunda vez en el día con la diferencia de que ahora mismo estaba calmado, sin el peso del mundo apoyándose sobre su espalda y hombros; hundió su rostro en su nuevo tesoro que rechazaría adorar si alguien cuestionaba su posición actual.

Lamentaba parcialmente no recordar lo que pasó después de que solo explico que necesitaba tiempo a solas, de esa conversación absurda que crearon, de sus atentos actos que derretían en secreto cada fragmento de su existencia. Otra parte solo podía agradecer no recordar en caso de que se humillara, que confesara las ideas obsesivas que en algunos períodos de tiempo martirizan su cabeza, que tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz sin sabotearse a sí mismo.

Cuando el hambre lo atacó seduciéndolo a levantarse para preparar algo digno de ese sueño, consideró preparar la comida suficiente para salir afuera a comer, disfrutar el aire fresco o todas esas cosas que odiaba hacer porque, indudablemente, se encontraría con ese bobo hombre que le obsequió el poder sonreír en uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

* * *

_«Querido diario»_ escribió Sportacus, con una sonrisa intrusa en sus labios. _«Han pasado días desde que Robbie ha vuelto a salir a jugar con nosotros. Luce más feliz que antes»_ jugó un par de segundas con la pluma, acomodando las ideas que quería guardar para la posteridad. _«Incluso creo que me sonrió después de mostrarle mi nueva rutina, por unos momentos pensé que estaba soñando. ¡Pero me miró! Dijo que estaba siendo demasiado presumido»._

Rio, revoloteando en felicidad.

_«Quisiera que me siguiera sonriendo de esa manera, me hace sentir lleno de energía. ¿Está bien eso? Él realmente tiene encanto._

_Me gustaría poder contarle a alguien de esto por ahora ¡confío en que pronto me dirás una respuesta! Estoy tan emocionado._

_Creo que practicaré más esa última vuelta»._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leerme! Y si de casualidad vienen de mis otros fanfics pendientes, ¡pronto actualizaré! Gracias por el apoyo a mis trabajos.


End file.
